Various topical products in the form of liquids, creams, ointments, and gels currently exist. These topical products are generally used for the treatment of muscle aches, pain, and skin disorders and typically must be applied on the skin adequately with the proper dosage amount in order to have a substantial effect. This in turn typically requires that the dosage be measured prior to application onto the affected area of the skin.
The process of administering topical medication, however, may cause the user to unintentionally deliver an over-dosage or under-dosage amount, resulting with an undesirable application of the liquid. Additionally, conventional topical applicators fail to provide any audible or physical feedback to notify the user that a sufficient amount of liquid is applied. The use of an audible or physical feedback is especially helpful to prevent the unnecessary release of liquid onto the affected surface. Otherwise, without any feedback or notification mechanism, the user might apply more or less liquid than necessary, thereby resulting with an improper treatment.
Therefore, there is a need for a topical applicator device with a new and improved liquid delivery mechanism that will release a precise amount of topical liquid onto a surface such as a skin. Preferably, the liquid delivery mechanism of the device also provides some audible and/or physical feedback to the user when an appropriate amount of liquid has been released.